Boringly Habitual
by Moony3003
Summary: In a motel room alone with an unconscious angel, Sam finds the usual distractions boring, turning his attention elsewhere. Rated M for a reason. Sam/Castiel. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Set after 5.13.


**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Eric Kripke. Just borrowing.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic sexually stuff... male/male angel masturbation. Not entirely consensual. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

A/N: Set straight after the events of 5.13 - The Song Remains the Same.

* * *

Boringly Habitual

"Hey! Where are you going?"

The door stopped mid-way, creaking on its hinges as the figure in the doorway turned and glanced across the room, leaning on the handle. His face quickly turned to surprise as his green eyes found his brother. The question had caught him a little by surprise.

With his other hand he pointed a thumb out the door. "Just getting some beer... you want to come along?"

An instant answer sprang to Sam's mind but he closed his mouth, knowing that going out for beer was an excuse Dean was using to pick up a girl. They had beer in the fridge. But he found an instant excuse and looked at it before back at his brother and pointed towards one of the beds.

"No, someone needs to stay and watch Cas," he said quietly, suddenly scared of waking him up if he talked too loudly.

"Alright," said Dean, opening the door all the way. "Be back later. Oh, and make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue or something."

The motel door slammed shut and the footsteps down the hall soon evaporated, leaving nothing but silence. It was soon broken by Sam as he moved to stand at the window, his hands resting on his hips. He watched as Dean hopped into the black Impala and tore out of the parking lot. Once he was gone, he turned to face the rest of the room and his hazel eyes falling on the unconscious angel on the bed.

Since Castiel's return from the past he hadn't woken up. Sam felt worried but after voicing his concerns earlier Dean just shrugged and dismissed it saying, "He just needs a little time". With another long look at the motionless angel, Sam figured that perhaps he was right.

Following a second sigh, Sam walked to the mini fridge and took a beer from the door. He walked to Dean's bed, as his was currently occupied, and sat down on the end, ignoring the faint groaning from the springs underneath. A familiar pop sounded as the top of the bottle came off. He flicked it towards the bin and it bounced off the wall and fell in, the small thud echoing within the blue plastic.

Sam took a couple of sips before glancing around. It was still quiet and there really wasn't anything for him to do but wait for Dean to come back and Castiel to wake up. But he knew he might be waiting until morning for Dean to return. Sam sort of wondered how Dean could think about such a thing at a time like this. There was only one thing he could think of and that was his parents and what they'd just seen. Perhaps Dean didn't want to think about it.

Not wanting to dwell on it anymore Sam's eyes soon fell on the menu sitting on top of the TV. While pushing out the guilt and the fact of the being beside him, Sam grabbed the remote and switched it on to the first interesting channel he came across, which wasn't saying much.

A pale woman with waist length fiery red hair lay across a black leather sofa, her legs spread wide and her eyes screwed shut. Screams flew freely from her mouth as a tanned, long-haired muscular guy pulverised her deeply with each thrust.

Sam rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. He knew it was fake but everything he'd found before it was worse. The moans grew louder and the guy squeezed her breasts brutally before pulling out and roughly flipping her over to take her from behind. The screams restarted and Sam cringed before turning the volume way down. That sound in pornos should be illegal.

He took another swig as the guy pulled the long red hair, making her features tense up in pain. Minutes passed but still, Sam felt nothing much in the way of physical interest. It was all the same stuff he'd done and seen before. The thought of the angel beside him being the reason why came to mind but he instantly pushed it away. Thinking about the angel definitely wasn't going to help.

Suddenly, all of Sam's thoughts stopped cold and he turned his head to look at the celestial being. Thoughts about the angel clouded his mind. That was something he'd never done before. Before it went further, Sam shook his head, berated himself and went back to the television screen. He tried to focus on the slender woman's pale figure, the way her breasts jiggled with each pull of her hips and the way her muscles contracted with each thrust.

Taking another swig, Sam scoffed. Never in his life had he looked or even thought about another man in such a way. But then again... Castiel wasn't human. Did it really count? Obviously the vessel was male and Jimmy wasn't... unattractive. Sam did always like those steely, piercing blue eyes. They were captivating but sometimes frightening when the angel was angry.

Slowly, his head turned back to the angel. He was still just lying there. It'd now been half an hour and he was still in the same position. Gently, Sam put the almost empty beer bottle down on the floor beside his foot before getting to his feet. He stood in front of Castiel, his shadow casting over him. Inside, he felt conflicted as he looked over the body just metres from his. Part of him wanted to continue with where his mind was going but the other part wanted him to stop now, sit down and concentrated on the television.

But the former want was winning. Sam gently took hold of Castiel's arm and moved it in closer to his body, giving him enough room to sit beside him. Right now, Sam had all the time in the world to be close to him and study him, gaze over every inch of him.

The angel's eyes were closed, his tan trench coat and black blazer open, showing his crisp, clean white shirt. Sam's eyes continued downwards. He could clearly see the shiny black belt looped through the top of the black trousers. The pant legs themselves were straight and without creases. The black leather shoes on his feet gave off the same shininess. In short, he looked perfect, despite what's happened.

At the realisation of what he was doing, Sam blushed and cleared his throat. But he didn't stop. His eyes went to Castiel's face, looking for any change but there wasn't any. Relief washed over him. He placed a hand on the bed and leaned on it, making his body loom over Castiel's further. The angel looked beautiful. With his free hand he stroked the angel's forehead, moving aside a few, short wayward strands of hair. Even with that small touch, Sam could feel the softness of his skin. It made goose bumps rise along his arms and made his nervousness grow. But with a heavy swallow, he moved on.

His long fingers ran down the side of Castiel's face, passing the delicate bone of his cheek to the light stubble across his jaw. Sam turned his head as he moved his fingers along the angel's neck, grazing over his Adam's apple. It didn't move. Sam felt a pool of desire in his stomach spread, making him feel eager for more.

The white shirt ruffled unusually loudly in his ears as his fingers brushed against the collar. Taking his hand off the bed, Sam held himself up while he reached over and gently pulled at the knot of the blue tie, patiently waiting until it became loose enough for him to swing it around the collar and throw it to the side. He then moved to the buttons, undoing them carefully, his eyes flicking up to Castiel's face every so often to see if there was any change.

At reaching the end, he parted the fabric, exposing the vessel's lean, pale chest. Gently, he let the shirt rest on the open jacket and trench coat and sat back a little, looking down at the angel's borrowed body. Sam scoffed lightly under his breath. Even he couldn't deny that Jimmy was a good looking man. He was kind of wiry, as though he would bend in all the right places.

When Castiel still didn't open his eyes, Sam decided to push a little further. With his right hand, he reached out and pressed his palm flat against the middle of Castiel's chest. The skin was cool to the touch, the heart beat in a steady rhythm and his breathing was even, his chest moving up and down in time.

As he pulled his hand away, Sam felt a little taken aback. For the last half an hour he's been seeing the angel like this but feeling made him feel a little surprised. Touching him made it real. Sam's breathing quickened and he soon looked away, glancing towards the window, waiting for both his heart beat and breathing to return to normal.

It took a few minutes but when Sam looked back to the bed, he found everything the same. He swallowed heavily and touched the angel's chest again, this time he dragged his fingertips across the pale surface, shivering at the feel of them crossing over each nipple. At the second time over, he noticed that both nipples had hardened and were sticking up as though begging for attention.

It brought a smile to Sam's face. He bent down and took one of the hard nubs into his mouth and suckled gently, swirling his tongue around it. Feeling brave, he suckled harder, pulling more of it into his mouth. A small moan went unnoticed in the back of his throat as he pulled off and blew cool air onto the nipple.

The hesitations became fewer and fewer, Sam leaned over the angel's body and gently keeping a hand on either side to hold himself up, he pressed his lips to the middle of Castiel's chest. He revelled in the feeling of the cool flesh before snaking out his tongue to lick all the way down to the bellybutton. Animal urge kicked in and Sam moved his left hand off the bed and ran it down Castiel's body, starting at his neck.

Finally, he stopped at Castiel's groin and groped the unconscious angel through his black trousers. The material was rough under his fingers and he squeezed a little harder at the feel of him. He smiled against Castiel's chest as the angels member grew under his touch. With skilled fingers, Sam released the belt, ripped the button open and yanked down the zipper before plunging his hand into the unknown. Instantly, his fingers wrapped around the hardening organ and he stroked along the length, a little rougher than initially intended.

A heady breath hitched in his throat as his own need became apparent. The denim surrounding him was tight, his erection pushing against the stiff metal zipper. A garbled groan sounded in his throat as he reluctantly pushed away from Castiel, releasing his hold of him. This wasn't working. He needed more and he didn't want to make a mess in his pants like some horny teenager.

Gracefully, Sam slipped off the bed and onto his knees, loosening his jeans, freeing himself from its confines. Cool air swirled around his heated organ and briefly, he closed his eyes at the feel of it. When the moment of relief passed, he let go and reached for the angel, pulling down the black trousers a little before freeing him from his restrictions too.

The hunter's eyes widened as he took in the organ. Only two things ran through his mind; Jimmy's wife had been a lucky woman and how did Castiel ignore this thing?

It was beautiful; long and thick. It lay flat against the angel's stomach, slightly curving; the head was red, precome already leaking in a steady stream, marking his skin. Sam felt a rush of saliva wet his dry mouth as he wanted nothing more than to taste it.

Taking one last long look at it, he stuck out his tongue to touch the tip, tasting the never ending bead of precome that's still leaking freely. It forces his mouth wide and a small streak of drool runs down his chin as it becomes hard to fit all of Castiel into his mouth. A strangled groan sounded in his throat right before he gags slightly and pulls off. Without pausing, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before going back in, stretching his lips over the head.

As he took Castiel in, he reached down and took hold of his cock, stroking it forcefully, ignoring the initial dryness. He ran his hand over the head and spread his own juices down the length. He moaned at the feeling of it. Soon, his concentration went back to the angel and he worked harder, hollowing out his cheeks, pulling gently and swirling his tongue around generously.

As his tongue lathered over the slit, Castiel's hips bucked and a guttural moan sliced through his mind. He stopped cold and his hazel eyes flickered up. Castiel was still motionless, his eyes were still closed and his face still impassive. Sam sighed in relief and went back to work. He sucked right down to the bottom, taking in the entire length and it was all it took. Castiel's hips bucked again but no sound followed and suddenly, his mouth was full.

Instantly, Sam coughed but swallowed most of it, cringing slightly at the bitter taste. At seeing the drops, he missed he lapped them up before moving back to Castiel's cock, cleaning it with his tongue, his hand still working on his own release. Thoughts of Castiel swamped his vision, all the different scenarios and situations he'd love to have the angel in. The heat in Sam's stomach released at the thoughts and a grunt of surprise flew from his mouth as he spilled over his hand.

When he came down from his high, Sam looked down his body and then to the angel on the bed. A feeling of dread and fear mixed with guilt filled his chest. He knew that if Castiel woke up with knowledge of this, the angel would most likely smite him and send him somewhere far away for his wicked actions.

After quick trip to the bathroom, Sam returned with a damp washcloth and wiped the evidence off the angel and then himself before dumping the washcloth in his duffel bag and kicking it under the bed. He redressed Castiel and himself, making it look as though nothing had happened before moving back to Dean's bed and sitting down. He picked up the beer bottle on the floor and gulped the rest of the contents in one go.

He nodded in agreement with himself as only one thought came to mind; _I'm going to Hell for this._

Picking up the remote, Sam changed the channel, looking for something even remotely interesting but as there was nothing, he went back to the channel he was on before. The redhead was still there but now there were two guys with her, holding her down and doing as they pleased.

Minutes passed and before long, Sam lost track of time. The keys in the door jolted him back and he grabbed the remote and switched the television off, seeing nothing but black. With a glance to the doorway, he knew he'd been caught. Dean blinked slowly before nodding, slipping into the room almost noiselessly.

"Awkward..." he mumbled under his breath, moving towards bathroom.

As Sam dropped the remote, he rubbed his mouth with the other, not wanting to show the amused but sheepish smile on his face. Dean was right, this was awkward, but he didn't know the half of it.


End file.
